You Saved Me From Myself
by xD3liCi0USZ
Summary: Cranny Fic... The two friends who grew up together, grew apart. But will Manny's mistakes help them come to a realization?
1. The History Between the Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything..

**Chapter 1: The History Between the Two**

Manny and Craig were such close friends who met each other through their mothers. Mrs. Santos grew up with Julia Manning. They were unseperatable, just like Craig and Manny. Well Craig and Manny used to be close.

They knew each other since Manny's second birthday. Julia brought Craig along to Manny's birthday party. Ever since then, their mothers always set up play dates for the two so they can grow up together just like their mothers did.

Then the Mannings moved away when Manny and Craig were only eight-years-old. (A/N: They're the same age in this story, only a few months seperate their birthdays so they're in the same grade too) Of course they would always stay in touch.

When Craig was twelve, Julia Manning died of cancer. The Santos family received the devastating news. Craig was left alone with his abusive father, Albert Manning. Craig was always frightened by his own dad. One day, Craig had enough of his dad beating him, so he ran away. He knew where he was going, he was going to Manny's house. He stayed there for a few days and he found out his dad died in a car crash. Ever since then, Mr. and Mrs. Santos were his guardians. Yet, the memories of his dad beating haunted him in his sleep.

Craig had a room next to Manny's. They were the best of friends and spent as much time as possible together. Obviously they had feelings for each other, everyone could see it, no doubt. But they denied it everytime someone would mention it, saying that they were just best friends.

The four years passed by. The 'best friends' were now sixteen-years-old. That's the thing, Craig and Manny weren't best friends anymore. They grew apart over the years, had new friends and barely spent any time with each other. In fact, they started to hate each other. Their innocence as children disappeared and the feelings for each other were gone. At least, that's what they thought.


	2. New School Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: New School Year**

Manny and Craig would walk to school seperately so they could avoid seeing each other even though they lived in the same house. Every morning, one of them would leave earlier.

They hated each other, the reason was unknown, but they grew apart. Manny became "the school slut" by hooking up with so many guys. She started to hang out with Jay and his friends. Manny and Jay even became a couple. Meanwhile, Craig became "Mr. Popular." Compared to him, everyone was an outcast, especially Manny.

Manny walked into school with her boyfriend. Once the other students saw them, the hatred hung thick and heavy in the air. Between Manny's sluttiness and Jay's craziness, together both of them would just cause chaos. Chaos that no one wants to be apart of. Everyone gave them dirty looks and cold shoulders. Some popular people didn't even want to look their way, to them all outcasts were invisible. But did Manny and Jay care what people thought of them? Hell no.

When Craig walked into school that day, a bunch of girls were following him. He liked the attention. He got so many numbers it made all his friends jealous. Craig was definitely one of the hottest guys in school, no doubt about that. Though Craig still had feelings for Manny, a part of his heart always belonged to her. He kept them to himself and tried not to show it. So, he pretended to hate her while Manny thought she hated him.

Manny was kissing Jay on the neck when Craig bumped into her in the hallway.

Manny: Watch where you're going, bitch.

There was such coldness in her voice.

Craig: Well if you weren't busy sucking on Jay's neck, then maybe you would've moved.

There was hate in his voice, but he was actually just jealous. He wanted to be the one that Manny was kissing.

Manny was about to say something, but decided not to. She didn't want to start a fight on the first day of her junior year in Degrassi.

The bell rang. Some teens rushed to their homerooms, others stayed in the hallway, while others just left the school to cut class. Manny walked into her homeroom, she noticed that Craig was in there also. She had a bunch of crappy people in her class, she considered Craig one of them. Then the teacher came in, her name was Ms. Wingston. She started talking about some shit, most of the students in her classroom weren't paying attention.

Manny was sitting next to Emma. Emma was still Sean's girlfriend and ever since Sean joined Jay's crew, Emma was apart of it also. Emma changed dramatically too. She became prettier, her clothes definitely changed. She wore urban, punk, slutty styles all in one outfit.

Well the classes quickly passed by. All the students ran out of Degrassi, thankful that the school day ended.


	3. Enjoying Coke

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 3: Enjoying Coke**

Manny hung out after school at Sean's house. Little did they know, Emma and Jay were hooking up down at the ravine. Everyone knew that Emma and Jay always hooked up there, but no one talked about it. That's how Sean and Manny didn't know.

Jay and Emma stopped by Sean's house to hang out. Their definitions of hanging out were drinking and getting high. Emma did drink beer once in a while, but she didn't do any drugs fearing that she would get addicted.

It was so funny when Manny, Sean, and Jay would get high. They would do and say the craziest things.

Manny: Look, I can fly!

She jumped off the chair pretending she had some magic cape that made her fly. She met the ground, face flat down.

Jay: Aww, babe... you are s-s-ooo...

He stumbled over his words.

Jay: hot! You are so hot!

Manny: Thanks, wanna make out!

Jay: Sure!

Those two got so friendly when they got high. Sean just sat there laughing to himself. Who knows what the hell was going on in his head? You wonder how they got away with all this? Jay's parents are alcoholics. They were too busy getting drunk and puking to notice that their song was never home. Emma's parents "trusted" her enough to let her do whatever she wanted to do. Manny's dad left the family because he admitted he was gay and her mom was always out of town on a business trip, just like she was out of town now.

Manny finally went back home at 10PM that night. Craig was in the living room watching some tv, but he was interrupted while watching his show when he heard Manny slam the front door behind her.

Craig: Where have you been?

He went all parental on her, he wanted to make sure she was safe. After all, he cared for her.

Manny: Hanging out with some friends. Is it okay that I have friends?

She was pissed that Craig always had to know where she went. _Why does he care so much? _She thought. _We stopped being friends a long time ago._

Craig: Calm down. Don't be a bitch about it, I was just wondering.

Manny: Well then stop wondering. I don't need you wondering where I am all the time.

Craig: Someone is PMSing.

Manny: Yeah, and that someone is you. Learn to control your male PMS. You are so fucking annoying.

She stormed upstairs into her room. Craig walked upstairs to his room, which was next to Manny's. But when he was on his way there, he stepped on something.

Craig: Cocaine...?

He was confused, what was cocaine doing in the house? Mrs. Santos was out of town and positive she didn't do any drugs. Of course Craig knew it wasn't his. There was only one person left, Manny. He didn't mention anything about finding the cocaine to Manny. If he did, she would just make up some lie or not respond at all if he asked something. She would always _try_ to ignore his questions.

_-inside Manny's room_-

Manny: Where the fuck is it!

She was so pissed off right now. She lost her coke! Manny started to freak out. She practically needed it! Manny wasn't addicted, she just happened to crave it every few minutes. Manny remembered she had emergency coke, which was hidden way back in her closet where she didn't even go. In this case, losing the coke that she got that day _was_ an emergency. She sniffed some and felt satisfied, then Manny dosed off to sleep.


	4. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, once again lol.

**Chapter 4: Dreaming of You**

Craig held Manny in his arms, they looked so happy together. They haven't looked that happy since they were little kids. Manny enjoyed being in Craig's arms. She felt safe and felt his warmth, like she belonged there. Craig's warm embrace was enough to make any teenage girl crazy. They both pulled in closer for a kiss. It wasn't long, but it was long enough. It was one of those kisses that you couldn't forget about.

_Beep-Beep_ Manny hit her alarm clock. _Woah, why did I have a dream about Craig?_ She was so lost. She loved Jay, well she _thought_ she did.

In her dream, her smile was so big, she had never smiled that much with anyone. Manny hadn't had a dream of Craig since... what the hell was wrong with her? She had a dream of Craig practically every other night. But she convinced herself that she hated him. She did hate Craig, right?

Manny: A dream, they were all just dreams.  
She repeated it over and over in her head. Manny thought, _No more drugs before bed_.

Typical morning, Manny and Craig both ignored each other and had little conversation as possible, without mentioning her dream. Why the hell would she tell Craig anyway? They left for school seperately once again. Craig drove to school, instead of walking that morning.

_Craig's car_-

The music was blasting so loud out of the speakers, and that's how he liked it.

Craig was so tired, he couldn't go to sleep that night. Someone once told him, that the nights you can't sleep are when you're awake in someone else's dream. He couldn't go to sleep almost every other night. Maybe someone _was_ dreaming about him. But the only person he wanted dreaming about him was Manny. He sighed, laying his head against his car window.

_in Degrassi_-

Manny explained her dream to Emma, by their lockers. Emma was also confused by this dream because she thought Manny would dream about Jay, certainly not Craig. Yet, Emma was happy because if Manny started to have feelings for Craig, she could have Jay all to herself.

Manny: What the fuck is wrong with me!

Emma: Well for one thing, I don't see why you're with Jay.

Manny: Hey! Jay _is_ a sweet guy. I like him.

Emma: Just like?

Emma was hopeful about her relationship with Jay. Things with Sean weren't that great anyway, she'd eventually dump him. She stayed with Sean since the 7th grade, Emma was getting bored with her relationship with him. With Jay, words couldn't even explain. She really wanted Jay and Manny to break up.

Manny: Love! I mean i love him!

She lied, she really didn't love Jay. He was only good for making-out and hooking up. The main reason Manny stayed with him was because of the drugs. Then Jay walked up to both of the girls, he kissed Manny passionately on the lips.

Jay: Hey, babe.

Manny: Umm... hey!

She got nervous, afraid that Jay might've heard the conversation she had with Emma. Unfortunately he did, but Jay pretended to hang out with Manny that day like he hadn't. He would just use it as his advantage to get rid of Manny, and get with Emma.

_later that night_-

Craig went to sleep that night and he had a dream, about Manny and him. His dream wasn't just any normal dream, the dream itself was a real memory from when Manny and him were kids.

_Craig's dream_-

It was such a beautiful day, the sunshine was beaming and there was no cloud in sight. They always enjoyed spending days like this together as kids. Manny and Craig were at the playground, where they always used to go to. They would go here because they felt like it was the happiest place on earth and they didn't need their parents nagging them every few seconds at the playground. And as always, Craig and Manny were on the swings.

Manny: I bet I can jump off the swings farther than you!

Craig: Nuh-uh!

Manny and Craig:1... 2... 3!

They jumped off and landed in the sand that filled the playground. Manny was giggling and so was Craig. Craig looked at her, he loved to see her smile. He definitely loved to _make_ her smile, in ways no one else could.

Manny: I told you!

Craig: I only let you win because... I love you.

He always heard his parents say it to each other, this was way before his dad became abusive and his parents died. He understood that when people like and care for each other a lot, they love each other. Craig knew he felt this way about Manny.

Manny: I love you too.

Both of them blushed. That was the only time they admitted their feelings for one another as children, other times they would deny it. You would think, what the hell do two six-year-olds know about love? Well, no bond was as strong as Manny and Craig's when they were little.

Craig: Manny... promise me something?

Manny: Sure.

Craig: Promise me that when we get older, we'll get married?

Manny: Anything for you, Craig.

She kissed him on the cheek.

_end of the dream_-

While Craig was sleeping, Manny snuck out to hang out with her boyfriend. She called him and said that she wanted to make-out. The real reason she wanted to go there, was to get more coke. She finally brought herself to the conclusion that Jay and her don't belong together. She didn't love him, she really just loved the cocaine.


	5. She Needs to Be Loved

Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi, and never will.

**Chapter 5: She Needs to Be Loved**

It was the weekend after the first week of school.

Manny woke up at 10AM that morning she was awakened by the sun that was gleaming through the curtains hanging on her window. _Ugh, fucking sunlight_, Manny thought. She got up and closed her curtains so that no sunlight was able to get into her room. Manny was always so cranky in the morning. Then she got dressed in her usual attire, low-rise jeans and a tube top, it was sexy yet not too slutty. But she got dressed forgetting that she had no plans.

Manny: Great, I got dressed for no fucking reason.

She called Jay's cell, she was bored as hell and needed to do something, more like get more coke from Jay. He finally picked up after the phone rang 6 times.

Manny: What the hell took you so long to answer your damn phone!

Jay: Sorry, I was umm... busy.  
It took him a while to find the right words.

Manny: Doing what, exactly?  
She started to get curious, Jay was never busy for Manny. Then she heard a voice in the background, it was a familiar one, but she didn't recognize it... yet.

Person in the Background: Jay, come on! I need another sex bracelet from you... a green one. (A/N: I think green means blow job, I'm not sure.)

Manny: Emma! You're getting busy with Emma!

Even if Manny didn't _love_ Jay, she still liked him and he was still her boyfriend, definitely not Emma's.

Jay: Umm, well we've been as you say, "getting busy" before me and you started going out. Why the fuck do you care anyway? It's not like you love me, it's not like you _dream_ about me at night.

Manny was shocked as hell, she wondered if Emma told him about the dream she had about Craig. She kept thinking in the back of her head while Jay kept on talking. Then another thought popped into her head, _What about Sean? Emma is so dead._ Manny was stabbed in the back by two of her friends. _I hate them both, now where the fuck am I supposed to get my cocaine from!_

Jay: You know what, I'm through with you. We never do anything anymore, except get high together. That's not enough for a relationship.

He hung up, Jay was being such a jackass, it's not Manny's fault that she was dreaming about Craig. Or maybe Manny was the real jackass, she only used Jay for drugs. Manny felt bad, then again she felt bad for Sean also. She kept wondering if Sean knew about Jay and Emma hooking up. Well if he didn't, he was about to find out. Manny dialed Sean's number, he picked up.

Manny: Sean! Did you know that Emma... and Jay... bracelet... green... blow job... hooking up... cheated!  
She was still shocked that she just got dumped by Jay, so she mumbled a bunch of words to at least try to make sense. Sean, on the other hand was confused and didn't get what Manny was trying to say. As a matter of fact, he wondered if she was high. He can't remember a time when Manny wasn't high.

Sean: Umm, Manny, are you high again?

Manny: No! Sean, listen to me! I called Jay and I heard Emma's voice in the background. She said that she wanted to give him a blow job. Then Jay said that they have been hooking up way before me and him were going out, which means Emma cheated on you! I swear to God, I am not lying Sean, you have got to listen to me and I swear to God, I'm not high! Sean...?

Sean: Oh sorry, Manny. It took me a while to soak all of that info in. Well, thanks I guess for telling me. I'll talk to Emma. Bye.

Manny felt so bad for telling him, but he had a right to know and Sean was her friend also. He couldn't base his and Emma's relationship on a lie, especially if she was cheating on him. Sean sounded so heartbroken, he too was stabbed in the back. But his pain was far more instense than Manny's pain because he was with Emma ever since the 7th grade, he was truly in love with her. And now, he just received the news that his girlfriend of six years cheated on him.

Sean talked to Emma and Jay later that day. There was an awkward silence when he arrived at Emma's house, then he opened up about everything Manny told him. He was crushed to hear that it was true, they just couldn't lie to Sean like that. Plus, Emma wanted to end things with him as soon as possible so that she can actually be with Jay. Emma stepped on everyone to get her way, and she finally did.

_Back at Manny's house..._  
Manny was in her room alone, stuck in the dark despair. She couldn't turn to cocaine this time, after all she had none. Manny wanted to go hang out with Jay that day to get _more_ coke, since she ran out. But getting dumped wasn't part of her plan. She didn't know what to do, she felt like dying without her coke because her craving grew more and more each day but still convinced herself she did not have an addiction. Her craving today, was too strong she couldn't handle it, she was practically suffering. What did she do to get rid of her suffering? Right then and there she cut herself, it wasn't too deep but enough to release some of her pain. She let out a heavy sigh, and heard Craig strumming his guitar next to her room. She walked out and stood in front of his door, which was closed. Manny covered the cut on her arm, in case he would come out and see her. As much as she "hated" Craig, she loved his songs.

(A/N: I know this song was made for Ashley in Degrassi, but it's going to be used now)  
_Something 'bout the way you shine  
When the lights go out  
I wanna make you mine  
Something 'bout the way it seems  
You're always there in my dreams  
When there's no one there  
No, I'm not scared  
But I'm in love, with you..._

Okay, a love song was definitely not what Manny wanted to hear. She had just been dumped and stabbed in the back Emma. Though, she had to admit that it was a great song. _I wonder who Craig was singing about, _Manny thought. Sometimes Manny wanted guys just to see past her sexy outfits, and not to treat her like a piece of shit. Sometimes she wanted to hear love songs like that being written about her. She was just another girl looking for love, not just lust.

_In Craig's room..._  
Craig was dumbfounded by the fact that Jay dumped a great girl like Manny. He found out when she started slamming things all over the place and constantly complaining about Emma and Jay. Craig wanted to bring Manny back to the old Manny he once knew. He would take her away from the anger she always kept inside and put the smile back on her face. Craig was going to make her fall in love with him. One problem was that Manny hated Craig, but he was determined to change that. The song was the first step to that.


	6. School Slut, It's My Job

Disclaimer: I still don't anything.

**Chapter 6: School Slut, It's My Job  
**

The weekend was over and the teens had to go back to school. Manny woke up that day, knowing she would have to face Emma and Jay. Manny knew the whole school would talk about the break up, but she didn't want the school talking about how _she _was the one who got dumped. She wanted to be the talk of the school by herself, not along with Emma and Jay. Manny knew what she had to do to have the spotlight on her.

She walked into school that day with an outfit she had never worn before. The outfit consisted of a mini skirt that was way to mini that it showed her ass and a very low v-cut shirt. Manny knew the girls were jealous because she knew all the girls wished they had a body like hers. Plus, her shirt made a true statement: Don't hate me because I'm hot. Hate me because your man thinks so. While she was walking down the hallway, she saw multiple girls hitting their boyfriends who were busy staring at Manny. Oh, how she loved all of the attention.

Emma and Jay approached Manny, who had icy looks on their faces, Manny felt the coldness. Then, Jay spoke up.

Jay: Whoa, Manny. If I knew you were gonna dress like that, I would've never dumped you.

Emma hit Jay after his wise remark. He gave her a look that showed he was only joking and he was saying sorry with his puppy dog eyes. She looked back at Manny.

Emma: Listen, Manny. I'm

Manny: Save it.

Manny cut Emma off, she didn't want to her fake apology. Manny didn't care if Emma was sorry or not, she didn't want an apology at all. The only thing Manny wanted was cocaine, something she couldn't get anymore.

Emma: Let me explain!

Manny: Explain what? How you stabbed me in the back?

Other students stopped and gathered around them, watching them argue. Degrassi was known for the drama that was always going down and the students could never seem to get enough of it. The other teens sensed that the argue was going to be even more intense.

Emma: Oh please, I did not stab you in the back.

Manny: More like shot, and if you didn't it was because you were to busy sucking on Jay's 2-inch dick!

The teens who were watching them argue, laughed at Manny's comment or said "ooh." Jay just stood there being embarrassed, but he wasn't going take that from his ex-girlfriend. Jay was about to stand up for Emma.

Jay: You want to know the real reason I dumped you? It's because you weren't as good as Emma.

Emma: Wow, I didn't expect that from the school slut!

Manny slapped Emma across the face. This attracted even more people to join the crowd of on-lookers. People were beginning to encourage them to fight and the crowd was right, the intensity rised.

Emma: Bitch!

Emma jumped at Manny, which forced them to the ground. They were starting to pull each other's hair, punch each other, and kick.

Manny: Get off of me, you whore! Shouldn't you be on top of Jay!

Emma: Manny go finger yourself!

The two girls would not stop fighting, they couldn't help it. Manny wasn't fighting over Jay, she was only angry over the fact that she wouldn't get her crack. Craig heard some yelling in the hallway. Wanting to see what the commotion was, he joined the crowd of teens. The first thing he saw was Emma and Manny fighting on the ground. Craig pushed his way through and tried to pull them apart. At first, Craig struggled at this because they would still try and get another hit at each other. After many tries of trying to get one more hit, Emma and Manny finally stopped fighting and the other students went back to their lockers filled with disappointment because the fight was over

Manny: Whore.

Emma: Slut.

Emma walked away with her new boyfriend, Jay. Craig was curious to why they were fighting, but decided not to ask so he walked away also. He looked back at Manny, still confused. Manny was still standing there, but she eventually became the only person in the hallway. She was alone again, and she thought that Emma was right about calling Manny the school slut. Manny couldn't help it because she thought that school slut wasn't just her label, it wasn't some costume she would put on for fun. Manny considered that being the school slut was her duty. _I need my coke right now, everyone's pissing me off_, Manny thought. She considered her crack the solution to everything. Now how would she deal with the problems in her life?

_Later that night…_

Manny needed money, so that she can buy her own drugs. She sat in her room, thinking of ways she could get money for it. The first idea that came to mind was get a job. Hell no, Manny didn't want to work. She was too lazy to have an actual job. It took her a while to come up with an actual idea that would get her a lot of money quickly. She came to the conclusion of sleeping with other guys and getting paid for it. Others would consider this wrong and disgusting, but to Manny it was a perfect job for a slut like her. Wouldn't you think so?

She called Sean, Sully, and J.T. Manny picked Sean because he was heartbroken and need some cheering up, which she could do. She chose Sully because he was always looking for a piece of ass. Then there was J.T., who always had a crush on her. After Manny did her business, she received 210 dollars altogether from her "clients." She had more than enough to get her crack. She wanted to continue to satisfy men for money because she knew that no job would pay as much as that. Manny was so happy right now, she would finally reunite with her cocaine.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for all you perverts out there who wished for some sex scenes, but I'm keeping this PG-13. In the next chapter, Manny is finally going to get the cocaine she was craving. I don't know how much it really is, but my old D.A.R.E. officer said that it was about 100 for a gram. If you know how much it really is, please inform me when you review. Thanks! Keep on reviewing, I love to hear what you think.)**


	7. Meeting With Her Longtime Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

**Chapter 7: Meeting With Her Longtime Desire  
**

Manny dialed the numbers on her phone. She got the number of the dealer when she was still with Jay and fortunately, she kept the number.

Dealer: What's up? It's Anthony.

Manny: Hey, I need some cocaine.

Anthony: How much are you talking about?

Manny: I don't care what the amount is, as long as I get some.  
She said that with some attitude.

Anthony: Alright, how about 10 grams?

Manny: Fine with me. Where am I gonna meet you?

Anthony: Uh, lunchtime at the ravine. By the way, who is this?

Manny: Manny Santos...

Anthony: Oh, the infamous Manny Santos? In that case, I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.  
He hung up the phone. She knew Anthony from Degrassi, but she didn't know he was aware of her existance.

The next day at school, people were giving Manny dirty looks while pointing and whispering. _What the hell are they talking about now?_ Manny thought. Then Spinner walked up to Manny, checking her out. She noticed this, so she spoke up.

Manny: What do you want, Spin?

Spinner: Some pleasure.

Manny: And what makes you think I'll give you any?

Spinner: Well according to your "clients," you're good and you'd do it for a price.

He dragged on the word clients and used his hands to put quotes around the word. Manny knew what he was talking about, but didn't know howhe found out. She opened her mouth wanting to respond to Spinner's comment, but she closed her mouth and left speechless. Okay, this kind of attention was really starting to piss her off. She was beginning to feel like a prisoner in the halls of Degrassi. Manny felt as if lunchtime would never come around, but soon it did.

Manny went outside where some kids were hanging out on the steps or in the parking lot by their cars. She walked passed all of them into the ravine. She found Anthony hiding behind a tree. Anthony was pretty fine, he had dark hair and green eyes with muscles and light tan skin.

Manny: Hey, you got the coke?

Anthony: Yeah, I got it. You got the money?

Manny handed him the money, so in return he gave her the cocaine. Anthony stared into Manny's eyes. No one stared at her like that except for Craig, but Manny never acknowledged that. Anthony was confused about this girl.

Anthony: You know I heard a lot about you. I knew you used to be Jay's chick, but I never assumed that you did drugs with him.

Manny: It's not for me...  
She tried to come up with a lie that worked, but failed. He looked at her sternly. He knew she was lying by the way she said it and by the expression on her face.

Manny: Okay, maybe it is for me.

The two of them spent the rest of their lunchtime talking and getting to know each other better. She enjoyed talking to him too. He was down to earth, and he didn't seem like the typical crackhead. Anthony didn't judge her like others did and he listened to everything Manny had to say that day. It's amazing how after one conversation with him, Manny was starting to develop a crush on him. Maybe it was the green eyes, the muscles, the voice or maybe because he was a drug dealer. Whatever it was, Manny was falling for it.

She went home that night and used some of the cocaine that Anthony gave her. It was pure serentiy to Manny in those few moments of cack. _Just what I need, _Manny thought. But it wasn't enough for Manny, she was longing for more. She dialed Spinner's number, she needed more money to get more crack. And he needed satisfaction, Manny could give anyone satisfaction. Spinner came over and did her thing with him and she got $100 out of it. By now, everyone found out that she was sleeping around for money. She assumed that Sully, J.T. or Sean told, it didn't really matter who told. She was just grateful that no one knew what she did with the money, except for Anthony.

Days passed by and every now and then, Manny would either go over someone's house or she invited one of the guys over and she would make the guys feel like they were kings of the world. Manny was getting paid like crazy now, she could buy as many drugs as she wanted. Though, everytime she was at school, another guy would approach her, another dirty look came her way, and another rumor would spread. Manny tried to stay strong and pretended like it didn't hurt her, so she painted on a smile and learned to pretend. She acted like everything was fine and to make things more fine, she went home, locked her bedroom door, and entered the world of drugs. In her perspective, the drugs were the only thing she needed in life and the only things keeping her sane. Craig was worried about her, but for now he would just let Manny enjoy the road in life she was taking. That was a huge mistake.


	8. It's Getting Out of Control

(A/N: This is gonna be a long chapter...)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 8: It's Getting Out of Control**

A few weeks passed by. Anthony and Manny were hanging out more now and would casually hook up. They weren't going out or anything, just becoming close friends that would get intimate with each other. Since Manny had a crush on Anthony, she thought Anthony liked her too when they had sex. But to Anthony, she was just some toy he would use whenever he wanted to get some.

Craig was jealous whenever he saw Manny hanging out with Anthony. He knew that Anthony was trouble, more trouble than Jay. So whenever Craig had the chance, he tried to seperate the two. Like if they were watching tv in the living room, Craig would sit in between them. After school, Anthony always offered to take Manny home, but Craig insisted Manny drive home with him. Manny was starting to get aggravated and glared at Craig everytime he would do something like that. Today was no exception, Craig saw the both of them on the couch sitting next to each other. He "wanted to watch some tv with them," and sat in between them.

"Hey, guys!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig, do you mind!" This was when she got pissed off and Anthony decided to leave.

"Umm.. see ya Manny." Anthony said.

Normally, Manny and Craig wouldn't say anything after Anthony left. But Manny was getting annoyed with Craig's behavior, so she decided to make something clear to Craig. Manny didn't want Craig intruding in her life. They began to argue with one another.

"Craig, you do this everytime!" Manny shouted.

"Well I can't help it if I want to watch tv too." Craig gave his fake reply.

"That's not it! You've been annoying me constantly for the past 3 weeks! You always try to get in my life, go get your own!" She finally got it off her chest.

"Well I'm sorry I worry about you."

"There's nothing to worry about! Anthony is my friend, he's not gonna do anything to harm me."

"Except give you drugs to the point where you overdose and die." Craig said in a soft whisper that Manny couldn't hear. "I care about you, okay?" He said in a normal tone.

"If you care so much about me, then leave me alone!" Manny yelled back.

After she exploded, she saw Craig's face. He was hurt and she felt bad. _Why does he care SO much?_ Manny wondered. His puppy dog eyes were watery, it looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't. The two of them just stood there in the awkward silence, they didn't know what to say after that. He just turned around and went back upstairs as Manny sat back down on the couch. _Why do I always have to be such a bitch?_ was all Manny could think about. As much as she disliked Craig, she still didn't want to see him upset.

_(The next day at Degrassi...)_  
Flyers were going around school about a party. It was gonna happen at Jimmy's apartment. All the juniors were invited, even the outcasts. The party was on Saturday night and started at 7pm, ending to 3am. The students expected it to be crazy, especially since no parents or adults were going to be there. But no one expected drugs and alcohol to be there. Who was supplying it? Anthony and Manny, of course. During lunch, they were deciding which drugs to bring to the party.

"So far, I have: crack, pot, acid, crystal meth, heroin, ecstasy..." Anthony was about to go on, but Manny interrupted him.

"Whoa. Crystal meth, ecstasy?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well when people start passing out or when people overdose by accident, who's fault is it gonna be?" Manny was worried.

"Calm down, I have everything under control. Okay?"

He was being so laid back about it as if nothing could ever happen, as if they would never get in trouble for it. She didn't want to piss him off, so she stayed quiet and calm about things. She was still scared that something might happen and she would have to take the blame.

_(Saturday, the day of the party...)_  
Manny still felt bad about Craig and didn't want him to have a lousy time at the party. She knocked on Craig's door hoping to patch things up. A few seconds later, Craig opened his door and let Manny in.

"Craig, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you," She started. "and for making you feel like shit."

"It's okay, I've been such a nosy ass by always getting in your business." Craig said. "But do you want me to drive you to Jimmy's party?"

"No that's alright, I'm meeting up with Anthony."

Craig really didn't want her to go with Anthony, but let it go because he didn't want to start another arguement with her. He just nodded and she left his room. They both started to get ready for the party.

So Anthony picked up Manny with all the drugs and drinks in the back of his car. Craig left a few minutes after them. Everyone thought this was going to be one crazy ass party, but not as crazy as it actually was gonna be. When they arrived at the party, Jimmy's apartment was already loaded with a bunch of people, somehow Craig got there before Anthony and Manny.

"I got the alcohol and the drugs!" He managed to yell over the blasting music and everyone heard him.

Anthony placed all the drinks in Jimmy's mini-bar. Marco decided to be the bartender for the rest of the night. Anthony was passing drugs around to whoever wanted them and to people who were just arriving. Everyone was having a good time, maybe a little bit too good of a time. People were hooking up on the couches, in the bathrooms, and bedrooms. Girls were dancing on top of furniture and whoever was dancing was grinding with someone. Surprisingly, Jimmy's apartment was big enough for everyone.

Manny was actually bored with all the stuff happening and she didn't take any drugs yet. Anthony noticed her alone in the corner with a frown on her face. He walked over to her with 3 ecstasy pills in his hand. She didn't see him coming towards her so she jumped when he was next to her. He whispered something in her ear and handed her the ecstacy. He smiled at her and decided to talk to other people. Craig was watching Manny from the corner of his eye and glanced back at her every few moments. She really wanted to have a good time so she stupidly took all 3 pills.

It took a few minutes for the drug's effect to actually come to her. The song, "Just a Little Bit" by 50 Cent was blasting from the speakers. Manny stood on top of the table where she could be seen by everyone. She started dancing to the music perfectly, hitting every sexy move. The guys were getting excited, wanting a piece of Manny. Other girls joined Manny while enjoying the attention they were getting from everyone. Suddenly, she grabbed Paige, the closest girl to her, and started to make out with her! Guys were cheering them on.

Craig saw Manny kissing Paige and tried to pull Manny off the table, but it didn't work. Manny just pushed him away and continued dancing. Then the song, "I Like It" by Narcotic Thrust came on. Manny got off the table, she grabbed Craig and started dancing with him. Soon, she was making out with him too. Craig wanted to be kissing the real Manny, not the one on drugs. Still, he didn't pull away and neither did she. This was how it was meant to be, but Craig knew the drugs were taking her over. He finally pulled away.

"Manny, I can't do this. Not when you're like this." Craig whispered in her ear.

She was too high to realize what he just said and she started making out with some other random person.

It was 8pm, only an hour passed by since the party started. Manny took another pill of ecstasy, afraid that her "good time" would fade away. But once she took that fourth pill, her head began to hurt. She thought that maybe it was just the music that was giving her a headache. It wasn't, she rushed into the bathroom and began to throw up. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She threw up two more times into the toilet and left the bathroom. When she walked out she placed one hand on the wall, trying to hold herself up. Her head hurt so much. Craig was watching her again. He was watching her struggling to keep herself up. Then Craig saw Manny faint.

"MANNY!"

(A/N: Sorry, if that's not how ecstasy works. But I read a story about a girl who took ecstasy and the article said that she started to get a headache and she threw up multiple times when she took it. I know that doesn't happen to everyone who uses the drug. Anyway, please review this chapter!)


	9. Author's Note

Attention all readers:

Sorry to all the people who liked this story, I won't be continuing it. This story seems too out of order and some parts aren't even necessary. Plus, I have writer's block all the time so I'm not able to update as soon as all of you want me to. I actually don't think that I'm a good writer/author. If anyone wants to write a remake of this story and make it their own, please email me or leave a review asking me. Maybe I'll write another story in the future, but I don't think that's anytime soon.

From, Michelle.


End file.
